Who gets Hermione?
by viper093
Summary: Harry and Ron both love Hermione. But when Harry gets to her first, Ron starts mysteriously writing something that'll be sure to break them up. Chapter 8 coming! Now it's almost normal, but something big's coming soon!
1. Harry&Hermione

Hermione's Confusion.

Both Harry and Ron like Hermione, and Harry tells her first. Angry at this, Ron starts to spread rumors that Harry is dating someone else... Hermione is not happy.

Chapter 1: Confessions.

(no POV)

Harry sat in the common room looking at her. He eyed her perfect hair, perfect legs, she was just perfect. He saw Ron on the other side of the room staring at her too. Harry took a deep breath and walked over to her. It was their seventh year at Hogwarts. They had just started about a month ago and Harry was nervous about asking Hermione out.

"Hi" He said to her nervously.

"Hey Harry." She said looking at him through her bushy brown hair.

"Yeah, I'm just wondering..." He glanced at Ron, who was red in the face of anger, "Do you want to go out with me?"

"Sure Harry" She said turning a little red. Harry felt warm in the face.

(Ron's POV)

I couldn't believe that Harry actually asked her out. I wanted to scream, to run away, to beat Harry up, but I thought of something, something that wouldn't make them last long together. It was foolproof. Harry was in for the most confusion in his life.

(Harry's POV)

Harry sat at the Great Hall eating some eggs and looking at his Transfiguration book. Hermione sat down next to him. He felt a whisper in his ear. "Where"

Harry thought for a minute then whispered back, "Hogsmeade?"

She nodded and took a plate of Eggs and Bacon and took a bite. Harry looked at his watch. "10 minutes until class start" He saw Ron on the other side of the table.

"Why's Ron over there?" Hermione asked on the other side of him. "And why is he writing?"

(In Defence Against The Dark Arts)

Professer Poslee was teaching them to use the Invisibility Charm. "Invala" could be heard anywhere. Everyone was trying to make Quills invisible. Hermione had moved to small boxes.

(Hermione's POV)

I expected for Ron to ask me for help or something, but he didn't, and he never looked at me or Harry for some reason. I asked Harry what this was about.

"Maybe he doesn't approve of us being together" He replied with a glance at Ron.

"If that's the case, then we have to cheer him up" I replied without paying much attention and accidently making Harry's Quill invisible.

"You just made my quill invisible" He said to me while I was looking worriedly at Ron.

I looked at the place where his quill used to be and blushed. "Sorry" I replied,said "Visala" and the Quill became visible again.

"Thanks" He replied also turning a little red.

I looked to Ron again and saw that he wasn't working on his spell, but instead, he was writing on a piece of parchment, I saw Harry's name on it, and had a bad feeling about it.

TO BE CONTINUED.

A/N How is it? I'll write again soon!


	2. Ron Plots

Chapter 2: Ron's Plan 

(Ron's POV)

_Hermione was going to be so upset with Harry tomorrow _Ron thought with anger. _She'll be angry, and I'll hate to do that, but it's the only way to get her to break up with Harry. I'll show him to steal my girl and try to get away with it._

"What are you writing?" Hermione's voice rang. He jumped.

"How long were you standing there?" Ron asked a little shaky from Hermione's sudden interruption.

"That doesn't matter. Now what are you writing?" She asked looking over his shoulder.

"Nothing" He said turning the paper over and turning red. "It's just a letter to mum" He added quickly.

"Can I see it?" Hermione asked with a little worry in her voice.

"No. It's top secret" Ron said so fast it was obvious it was a lie.

"Why would a letter be top secret?" Hermione asked turning it around again and started to read.

"Hermione!" Harry's voice rang into my ear. I was angry and happy at the same time.

"Yeah?" Hermione said turning to Harry.

"Come here please" Harry replied. Harmione smiled as she walked to him.

That smile made Ron even more angry. He turned around and saw that Harry was talking to her again. Then eventually they closed into each other. He turned away. He couldn't believe they kissed already. He was disgusted and more confident to break them up than before.

(In Transfiguration)

(no POV)

Ron wasn't writing again. That was for sure. He was trying to listen but he was obviously fooling around.

Hermione was trying not to stare at Harry. She had more feeling for him since the kiss.

Harry was the only one really listening to Professor Targon (McGonagall passed away) and made notes. When class was over he passed his notes to Hermione, who kissed him on the cheek and ran to Arithmacy.

Ron was angry that when he passed Harry he tripped him when Draco was on the other side of Harry.

(Draco's POV)

I was surprised to see Weasley trip Potter. I could also see that he was mad at him. When Potter stood up, he thought it was me. He stopped me.

"Stop that Draco" He said with anger in his voice.

"I guess that you're still pathetic Potter" I said and walked away. I had Muggle Studies next, and I didn't want Potter to know that I didn't trip him, because then he'd think I went soft on him since he killed my father last year.

Ron was gone by now as I walked to the next floor ignoring Potter behind me as I walked into the classroom, and there was Ron, waving to me to join him. I did and he showed me his plan. He showed me my part. I smiled and told him that I'd do it for a price.

TO BE CONTINUED

Oooh, suspence!


	3. Ron Plots 2

Chapter 3: Ron's Plan Unfolds

(no POV)

Harry walked towards Care of Magical Creatures with Hermione by his side. He was thinking and didn't notice when she took his hand until she did a small squeeze and giggled when he jumped. "Don't do that! You know that when I'm in thought, I can't be bothered" Harry said with a smile. He saw Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle behind them, so he hid their hands so they wouldn't make fun of them. But Draco came up to Harry and asked if he can talk to him alone. Harry didn't want to but Crabbe and Goyle started to drag him into the forest.

(Hermione's POV)

I was so worried about Harry when he was carried off into the woods like that. But I stayed put, not wanting to interrupt what they're doing as to get Harry into more trouble. And I wanted as little people to know that we were boyfriend/girlfriend. That would spread and we'd be laughed at wherever we go. But for now, I didn't care, I just cared about Harry being OK.

(Ron's POV)

Draco was doing his part of the plan. Now Hermione will split up with Harry tomorrow if we're lucky, but tonight if we're really lucky. But for now, I just wanted Harry to drink the potion I have in store for him. Then I'll watch the fireworks. I laughed softly, but evilly.

(Hermione's POV)

Harry didn't come out after 5 minutes, so I ran as fast as I can towards Hagrids Hut. But then a big foot tripped me and picked me up. I knew struggling would be no use, he'd just hold on tighter so I wouldn't breate. I tried to move my hand towards my pocket. It moved a little, but was still short by a few inches. By that time they could injure him, Hermione was in tears at the thought of that, but actually cried when she thought of them killing Harry.

(Draco's POV)

By this time, I don't want to keep the deal, I just want to cause Potter and Granger as much sad time as possible. That was reward enough for me, I had knocked Potter out with a Sleeping Charm and was dragging Potter to where Ron had told him to go. Crabbe and Goyle were going after Granger in case she went for help. I arrived at the spot with Potter and saw no one, even though it was a big clearing. But even though it was a big clearing, there was no light. "Lumos!" I looked around to see that trees covered the spot, even though that never happened before. I heard metal creak and looked around to see myself in a cage, I looked up and I was caged. I saw Weasley.

(Hermione's POV)

My hand was in my pocket, another inch and I'd get it. I put my hand on the smooth wood and took it out slowly so he wouldn't notice. I pointed it at his leg and shouted "Petrificus Totalus!" and I felt the arms getting off of me. I saw it was Crabbe and looked around, wand in hand to see no Goyle. I ran towards Hagrids Hut again, and another foot came out, but I jumped over it and ran as fast as I can again. Goyle didn't exercise that much, so I outran him in 5 seconds. I knocked on the door and Hagrid didn't answer, so I walked to the back to see the class gathered around something. I stood next to Hagrid and told him everything that just happened.

(Harry's POV)

When I woke up, I saw Draco sitting down with his wand green. I took my own out and yelled "Lumos!" and a big green sphere appeared. I saw a glass of what looked like Pumpkin Juice. I ran to it as I was so thirsty, but I heard Draco try to stop me from drinking it, saying that it was my doom, but I ignored him and drank the entire glass in one gulp.

TO BE CONTINUED

Oooooh More suspence!


	4. Trapped

Chapter 4: Hermione's Heartbreak (really)

(Hermione's POV)

Hagrid told me that once the class ended he would get Dumbledore, if he wasn't too busy. Hermione waited the next 40 long minutes until class was over, and she was told to go to her next class, but she told Hagrid that she cared a lot about Harry, and didn't want him to be injured, so she went along. When they reached Dumbledores office, Dumbledore told her not to worry and to go to her next class. She couldn't disobey the headmaster, so she went to Muggle Studies sadly. She didn't listen very well, so that when she got her assignment, she didn't do it as she went down to lunch.

(Draco's POV)

Well, the idiot just drank the Memory Potion that I took from Snapes office. Now instead of trying to get him to do that, I just wanted to get away. I didn't care about anything anymore. Potter is now running in circles like a complete Moron. Now he sees his wand and puts it up his nose. I don't need to get to the specifics. I can fit through the bars, but that's probably what Weasley wants me to do. I stay put while Potter hurts himself in ways unimaginable. I see Weasley with another Weasley, a girl this time. Now I know what's going on.

(Hermione's POV)

The next day came slowly. I couldn't sleep without thinking about what could've happened to Harry. I walked down to breakfast where Harry was there alone. No one else was in the great hall for some reason, but the food was there. I ran up to Harry and hugged him tightly. "Please get off" I heard him say. I let go and he looked at me strangely. "What are you doing?" He added still looking at me strangely. "I'm just glad you're all right Harry!" I told him but he still looked at me funny. "What are you talking about?" Harry asked as I sat beside him. All the students came in then, Ron included. Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle were there too. Ginny sat on the other side of Harry and rested her head on his shoulder smiling. Harry smiled back and put his arm around her. I couldn't take it. I had to yell "YOU LIKE HER AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME! SOME BOYFRIEND YOU ARE" I yelled in his face and ran off, tears in my eyes.

(Harry's POV)

I suddenly remembered little parts of what happened. Being dragged off, seeing a potion, and opened my eyes wide. I suddenly stood up and ran after Hermione, knowing that she'd be in her doromitry by now, but he wanted to talk, to calm her down. He wanted to explain everything, he wanted her back.

(no POV)

Ron sat there watching the door where Harry left at, smiling evilly, knowing his plan was working.

TO BE CONTINUED

Will Ron's Plan Work?


	5. Exposed

Chapter 5: Ron's Plan Part 2

(I'll no longer put in POV's now)

Hermione was in her bed with the poster hangings around her. She had taken down all of the pictures of Harry she had put on the inside and put them into her trunk at the foot of her bed. She had her knees to her chest and was crying before she layed down. She heard a yell from Harry. "Hermione! Come down here please!". She ignored him and turned onto her side. She didn't want to see him. She didn't even care if he was happy with Ginny. She didn't care about him anymore. "Hermione, I need to talk to you, it's important!" Harry yelled again.

"I don't want to talk to you!" She yelled back with anger in my voice.

"Hermione, this isn't about Ginny, it's about something else" He yelled back calmly.

"It's about how much you hate me, isn't it?" Hermione yelled disgusted.

"I need your help!" Harry's voice rang in Hermione's ears again.

"With what?" She asked shocked.

"You know when I was dragged off? It was a trap" Harry replied.

Hermione jumped out of bed, grabbed her wand, and came down 5 minutes later. Harry was sitting in a chair where they had sat in before.

"What happened?" Hermione asked him sitting down.

Ron came in along with Ginny. "What's going on here? Why'd yo urun off Harry?" Ginny asked with worry.

"I think someone's trying to do something, and I have a feeling about it" Hermione and Harry said together. They turned a little red but it went away and hoped that Ron and Ginny didn't notice. Ginny sat down but Ron stayed standing.

"Sit down Ron" Harry told him but Ron just said that he had a headache and left the Common Room.

"Why'd he lie?" Hermione asked, who was the living lie detector in the group.

"Maybe he has something to do with this" Ginny replied in deep thought.

"I've saw him writing a lot, and when I tried to look at it, he lied and said it was a letter to your mom" Hermione said to Ginny.

"He never sends letters to anyone during the year! He's pretty strict about that" Ginny told Harry and Hermione.

"And when Crabbe and Goyle ran off and left Draco and I in a clearing, a cage was there. And I thought I saw a figure of Ron for a second in the trees. Then I saw a green potion and drank it" Harry added.

"GREEN!" Hermione yelled suddenly. "Harry! That's a memory charm! It makes you forget things!" Hermione added to that.

"Then he must've told Ginny that I liked her when I didn't remember that I liked you, and I've taken the bait" Harry replied like he knew, even though he was just guessing.

"So he was trying to split us!" Hermione declared. "And he hired Draco to help him!"

"And when I thought Draco tripped him, when I looked him in the eye, it looked like sorriness for a second. It was Ron" Harry said excited that he found it out.

"I'll talk to him. He'll think I don't know of his plan, I'll question him and keep him from knowing, so I can find out the next part of his plan. Then we can counter it!" Hermione said standing up.

"Good luck" Harry said and kissed Hermione on the cheek before she left the common room, on the way to find Ron.

TO BE CONTINUED

Did they find out of the plan? Will the questioning work? Will I stop talking? Find out soon!


	6. Disappearances

Chapter 6: Disappearance

Hermione didn't find Ron anywhere. Not in the Library, not in the Great Hall, not in the Entrance Hall, not in any of the classrooms, she didn't know where Ron actually was, so she went back up to the Common Room. Ginny and Harry were gone, so she guessed the went to their Common Rooms. So she went to the Hospital Wing, and he wasn't there. She asked Madam Pomprey where he was, but she said that Ron hadn't been in there all year. Then she figured out that she was almost late for Charms, so she ran down the stairs, prefects trying to stop her. She would've slided down the rails but then she had a chance to fall to the left and have an instant death. She made it just in time to see Harry and Ron on other sides of the classroom. She sat next to Harry and saw Ron have a hurt look. So he was after her...

Hermione looked forward to the next day, where it was the first Hogsmeade Weekend and a date with Harry. She woke up and did all of her usual things before walking down the stairs, where an envelope was on a desk with her name on it, in Harry's handwriting. She picked it up and opened the letter.

_Dear Hermione_

_I have written because Ron is gone and I have gone looking for him. I met Draco at the Grand Staircase and he seemed to want to help me. He apparently was used by Ron and didn't get what he wanted. I had come back at 2:00 PM to write this letter, but this is all that you'll hear of me. Ron went to the Dungeons and snuck out of the castle, out of London. Don't try to follow us Hermione, you'll only die too. And I just want you to have a good life and remember that I love you. And please tell Ginny that no matter what, Ron will always be her brother and that Draco is gone. Don't tell anyone about this letter to anyone but Ginny. I don't want this to spread._

_HK_

_Harry_

Hermione was shocked and heartbroken. She didn't expect Harry to kill himself for her. She ran up to the Girls Dormitry and woke up Ginny. When Ginny read the letter she opened her eyes wide. "We have to go down there" She said brushing her long red hair.

"Harry said that we shouldn't" Hermione replied, with no emotion in her voice.

"Your boyfriend and my brother are in trouble. Why should we stand around to get them killed?" Ginny replied. Hermione knew that she was right. There was no reason to stick around when they were in trouble.

Hermione and Ginny got their wands and stuff and walked down to the dungeons and saw a drain lid lifted up with a speck of blood on the side. Hermione gasped and instead of using the ladder to go down, she just jumped. She landed on the ground a few feet down, Ginny right behind her on the ladder. Hermione saw a trail of blood in a big circular room, with doors all around. She followed the trail and ran through the door to see Ron's lifeless form. Ginny screamed and ran to him. Hermione shaked her on the shoulder and pointed to the ground. Ginny gasped. It was Harry's wand, broken into 5 pieces. Hermione felt a tear roll down her face, and felt Ginny rub it off, also crying. Even though Ron wasn't dead, Harry and Draco had more chance to be. Hermione was more determined to find them than ever.

TO BE CONTINUED

WIll they find Harry and Draco?

Sorry about the short chapters, but the shorter, the faster, right?


	7. Fights

Chapter 7: Battles

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were running in a corridor miles and miles from where Hermione and Ginny were. When they had to choose a door, it was always to the left. Eventually they reached a big circular room with no doors except the one they came through. They were about to leave again, but the door locked from the outside. "Alohomora!" Harry whispered, but it didn't unlock.

"Let me try" Draco said and Harry moved. "Alohomora!" Draco yelled but again, nothing happened. "This does not look good" Draco added while walking into the room.

Harry looked towards the ceiling. Stone cold metal. This was under something, something big. And Harry knew what it was.

"We're under-" Harry said but Draco brooke him off by putting his hand over his mouth. They heard footsteps. Then a big **_CRACK_** came from the middle of the room. It was Voldemort, better than ever, and even stronger than ever.

"I see you're here. Now we battle, and don't bother blocking me, it'll only deny your death" He laughed so loudly that the stone walls shaked.

"What a dork" Draco whispered to Harry without keeping his eyes off of Voldemort.

Suddenly Voldemort yelled "Stupefy!". Harry and Draco barely got away.

"Petrificus Totalus" Harry yelled just as Draco yelled "Flipendo!"

Voldemort used the shield spell to make Harry get knocked back and stiff as a board.

Harry couldn't see what happened but it was a matter of time before Voldemort defeated Draco.

When he could, Harry stood up to see Draco weakly leaning on the wall with expelliarmus out, sending Voldemorts spells back. Harry yelled "INCENDIO!" And Voldemort burst in flames and forgetting about Draco. Harry felt a pain in his forehead and felt it about to split any second. Then Harry used Glacius to cool Voldemort down in a block of ice. But it wouldn't last long. Harry ran to Draco and started dragging him to the corridor that they came in. He reached it and dropped him there. He then ran away from him to lead the attention away from him.

Voldemort had yelled "Stupefy!" Again and Harry got hit, smashing him into the wall behind him. And almost making him pass out. He couldn't move. Suddenly Ron flew out from somewhere above. After Ron came Hermione and Ginny. Harry felt stupid. The only way to get her to come was to tell her not to come. Ginny yelled "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS" And Voldemort dodged it. Hermione yelled something, but he didn't know what it was, as he finally fell unconsious. He woke up to Hermione shaking him. He saw Ginny unconsious right beside Draco, who was standing up on his knees. Ron was out of sight, but Harry knew he was in the corridor. He must've been blasted that hard. Hermione was the only one almost unhurt. She had narrowly missed an Avada Kadavra spell, and Voldemort was on Draco. Harry stood up, not stiff as a board anymore, and yelled "CRUCIO!" At Voldemort but missed. "Invala!" Voldemort yelled with his wand pointed to himself and he became invisible. Hermione ran with Harry along the wall, where they ran into Voldemort invisible. "Visala!" Hermione yelled and Voldemort became visible again.

Voldemort raised his wand. "AVADA KEDAVRA" He yelled at Hermione aiming straight at her chest. Harry tripped her so that it missed again. "Thanks Harry" She said to him before standing up again, Harry sneaking to the back of him. Voldemort raised his wand just as Harry yelled "AVADA KADAVRA!" And hit straight in the back. Voldemort crumbled and burned to ashes. Harry fell to one knee. Draco was trying to stand on the other side of the wall. Ginny opened her eyes but didn't move otherwise. Ron was still out of sight. Hermione was the only one unhurt, although she was scraped on her cheek. Harry took one last look at Hermione before passing out again.

Harry Potter woke up 3 days later in a hospital bed. He sat up and saw Hermione, Ron, Draco, and Ginny in beds around him. Madam Pomprey and the Headmaster, Professor Vikatt, were talking on the other side and didn't see Harry awake. He layed down again and looked toward Hermione. She was awake too but didn't bother to sit up. Hermione saw Harry awake and smiled at him. He smiled back and looked at Madam Pomprey. She had stopped talking and noticed he was awake. She walked to him and pointed to his bedside, where a big box was, it was slightly open with Chocolate Frogs in side, a few fell out. He opened one and bit off a leg. Hermione sat up and yawned. Ginny was starting to wake up too, but fell asleep after a few seconds.

Madam Pomprey noticed Hermione awake too. "You're the only one without real damages. Have a few frogs and you can go" She said and walked to Ginny and Draco.

Hermione walked over to Harry's bedside and patted him on the shoulder, then took a bite of a frog and left the Hospital Room. Harry felt good, knowing that Hermione was safe.

TO BE CONTINUED

Is that long enough?


	8. Hagrids and Halloween

Chapter 8: Halloween

Harry got out of the Hospital Wing just 4 days before Halloween. Harry walked up to his dormitry with Ron and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. The next day Harry walked down to the Common Room to see Hermione and Ginny talking about something in a corner. Thinking that they need their privacy, he just sat down and took out his study notes. He read them over, and over until about 8:00, when he went to breakfast. He sat down in his regular spot and took a few pieces of Bacon, a little Toast, and a breakfast burrito. He took a bite of bacon when Hedwig came through the window and dropped a letter right on top of his Burrito. He opened it up.

_Dear Harry_

_Want to come down to my hut around 4:00 for a cup of tea?_

_Tell Hermione and Ron to come too._

_Hagrid_

Like all of his letters, it was on a little piece of parchment. Harry showed it to Ron and he nodded his head. Hermione came in with Ginny a couple minutes later and sat down right across them. Harry handed the note to Hermione and she read it. "Sorry Harry, but I have to be in the headmasters office at 4:00". Harry frowned.

"All right" He said and ate his breakfast, obviously looking a little disappointed.

When 4:00 came around he went to Hagrids. Hagrid was outside smiling at Ron and him, offering him inside.

"I hear for Snapes class you need Wark Clips" He said whispering, as if knowing someone else was already there. Ron smiled under his breath so that Harry and Hagrid wouldn't see.

"Anyway, I know that there's some Wark Chips in my garden, but some Venemous Tantaculas are growing fast. There's at least 6 of them in there" Hagrid said sadly.

"I can take care of them" Harry said without hesitation.

"They're not like the ones when you were in first year. These ones are tougher" Hagrid said to Harry which was a lie to Harry.

"Can I see your garden?" Harry said standing up.

"No" Hagrid said with sweat running down his face.

"Oh, never mind" Harry said and walked to the door. Ron took one look at Hagrid and followed Harry, thinking _just as planned_.

At around 7:30 after the Halloween feast, Hermione walked up the stairs into the Common Room. She saw Harry sitting in a chair and she sat beside him. He was just staring into the fire. She shaked him. "Harry?" He didn't respond. She waved her hand in front of his face. No answer. She poked him and he still didn't respond. She just shook her head and took her book out. She looked into the fire to see what Harry was looking at and stared too.

Ron came in at 7:35 and saw Harry and Hermione in seperate chairs. He walked over and saw them staring into the fire and stared too. What he saw startled him.

TO BE CONTINUED

I hope you like suspence! -

Sorry it's short, but I have to work on my other story!


	9. Surprise and Wark Chips

Chapter 9: Surprise and Wark Chips

Ron gasped at what he saw in the fire. It was Hagrids head, airborne in the fire. Ron looked away and knew why Hagrid was there. "Harry" Hagrid said from the fire. Ron walked to the other side of the common room and sat down with earplugs.

"Yeah?" Harry asked eventually.

"I lied about the Venemous Tantacula yesterday. There isn't even any Wark Chips in there. But, I have a lot in store. Hurry over here before I run out, because everyone is getting theirs from here. There's not enough for everyone" Hagrid replied. Harry knew that Hagrid hinted him to come over, but not for just Wark Chips.

Harry and Hermione walked under the Invisibility Cloak into Hagrids Hut. Hagrid was sitting at a table with a Teapot and a few cups. When he saw Harry and Hermione he asked where Ron was.

"He didn't want to come" Harry said to Hagrid like it was a bad thing.

"Ah well, I wanted ter show you somethin' in the back" Hagrid said to them opening his back door.

"What are these?" Hermione asked gazing in awe at the big Krab like Things.

"These are Water Warts, the nastiest of the Krab family. Badder than Fire Crabs, Air Waks, and Earth Turtles" Hagrid replied proudly.

"And you're teaching us about these?" Harry asked as he knew what the answer was.

"O'course! Why else would I have these?" Hagrid asked without a clue.

"Because you like dangerous things?" Hermione replied with a little worry that Hagrid might take it bad, but he didn't.

"Maybe so, but you guys help most of the time! That's appreciated!" Hagrid said smiling at them.

"All right, so can we go back to the common room then?" Harry asked, worrying if he was a little rude.

"O'course! Bring 3 pieces of Wark Chips with you! See you tommorow in class" Hagrid replied as they got under the cloak.

3 Wark Chips disappeared, and the door opened and a second later, closed.

Harry and Hermione had just entered the Entrance Hall when Hermione suddenly stopped. Harry almost walked on, but he stopped when he saw that she stopped moving.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked her as she saw her with her eyes wide. He looked too and looked away. McGonnagall and Dumbledore were making out as McGonnagall's hand dropped. Harry and Hermione quickly, but quietly ran up the steps and up the grand staircase.

"That was awkward" Hermione said to Harry when they took the cloak off at the fat lady.

"Quaffle" Harry said to the fat lady and they walked in. "What were they doing?" Harry asked deep in thought.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "What did it look like?" Hermione asked him and stared into the fire, blinking every couple seconds.

"They were making out" Harry replied without a clue about what else.

"Let's just drop it, ok?" Hermione asked.

"All right" Harry said, relieved.

"I'm going to bed" Hermione said yawning and standing up.

"All right" Harry replied reaching into his backpack.

"Aren't you going too?" Hermione asked him.

"Not yet" Harry replied as he looked at his watch. 1:35 AM.

"Harry, it's late. Now go to bed" Hermione replied, gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran up to the girls dormitry.

Harry read over his notes for about an hour and went to bed.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
